The Game Is Over
by AngelicMoonDJ
Summary: This is my first song fic. It's also my first take on the SeasonR breakup. I hope it makes you laugh. It's a take on the *NSYNC song, 'The Game Is Over'. Please r/r!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song 'The Game Is Over' by *NSYNC.  
Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't actually SEEN the famous season R breakup, but I've heard a lot about it. Darien dumps Serena over a dream sent by his future self. And I have the sound clip from when Darien broke up with Serena. Anyway, I was just listening to my *NSYNC cd, 'Celebrity', and it got to the song 'The Game Is Over'. I ADORE that song, and figured out a hilarious song fic. Or at least in my mind. Oh, I hope I do good on this one. I changed like one word in this song, just letting you know. It might be more, but who knows. Please review and tell me if this sucks. And I'd like to thank Amethyst Serenity for helping me edit this a little. And check out her fics, they're GREAT!  
  
The Game Is Over  
  
"Oh, come on! Just grab it!" Darien said to the crane machine. He watched as it went down, just missing the Tuxedo Mask doll by a half an inch.  
  
"Uhh!" Darien groaned to himself. Then the machine started making weird sounds. "Huh?" Darien said to himself.  
  
"Game over, game  
The game is over  
Game over, game  
You lose"  
  
By this time Darien was starting to think he was hallucinating. Then Amy came out in a blue, sequined halter top, blue, sequined, low-cut flares, and blue, sequined, high-heeled, strappy sandals and her usual earrings and he knew that he must be hallucinating.  
  
Following Amy, Mina came out in the exact same outfit except that it was orange instead of blue. Raye followed next in the same outfit except that it was, you guessed it, red. Lita came out in a green version of the outfit. And then, to Darien's total surprise, Serena came out in a pink version of the outfit.  
  
'Oh no! What's going on? Are they going to kill me?' Darien thought to himself as he started heading toward the door. He didn't get the chance to run out the door, for there was Andrew and a whole lot of customers blocking the entrance. Andrew, who was dressed in a purple sheep costume, and the rest of the customers, who were dressed in pink sheep costumes, glared at the dark-haired young man.  
  
The Serena started to sing, the rest of the girls as backround singers and music came from the counter.  
  
"Ah yeah ah yeah,  
Invincible is what you think you are,  
But you're just so typical,  
Though you think that you're a star,  
You act like everyone revolves around you,  
Baby, you dropped the ball,  
And now the game is through"  
  
Then Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy started doing dance moves.  
  
"'Cause you tried to play both sides  
You got caught up in your lies,  
And now you're running, you're running out of time"  
  
Next the five girls started doing even MORE dance moves, and Darien decided by the looks on everyone's faces that he should sit down and not say a word.  
  
"You played yourself (Game over, game)  
But did you did you think that you could really find love  
From someone else  
You're making moves, you're gonna lose, you know,  
You played yourself, (Game over, game)  
And now you're thinkin' thinkin' that you can lie to me,  
But you'll never win, but you'll never win,  
Try again 'cause the game is over  
  
The game is over"  
  
Serena walked up to Darien and looked him straight in the eye as she sang the next part.  
  
"Take it personal 'cause I did when you broke up with me,  
You may be beautiful,  
But there's more that the eye can't see,  
You're so predictable,  
Thw way you calculate each move,  
Heads I win, tails you lose because you don't have the right to choose"  
  
Serena finished this part and started doing dance moves with the rest of the girls again.  
  
"'Cause you tried to play both sides,  
You got caught up in your lies,  
And now you're running, you're running out of time  
  
You played yourself (Game over, game),  
But did you did you think that you could really find love,  
From someone else,  
You're making moves, you're gonna lose, you know,  
You played yourself (Game over, game),  
And now you're thinkin' thinkin' that you can lie to me,  
But you'll never win, but you'll never win,  
Try again 'cause the game is over"  
  
Then Serena, with Raye and Lita on her right side and Amy and Mina on her left, started closing in on him.  
  
"How could you think that you could do me like that?  
And now you know you want me back,  
How could you do me like that?  
Now the game is over,  
How could you think that you could do me like that?  
Do me like that, do me like that?"  
  
The five girls backed off again and started their dance again.  
  
"You played yourself (Game over, game),  
But did you did you think that you could really find love,  
From someone else,  
You're making moves, you're gonna lose, you know,  
You played yourself (Game over, game),  
And now you're thinkin' thinkin' that you can lie to me,  
But you'll never win, but you'll never win,  
Try again 'cause the game is over  
  
The game is over"  
  
"Ahh!" Darien cried out as he sat up in his bed, a cold sweat on his forehead. "It was just a dream," Darien sighed to himself, trying to calm his racing heart.  
  
He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:27 am. "Dreams or no dreams, I gotta get back with Serena!" Darien said. He looked at his clock again and said, "I'll do it tomorrow. She won't be awake at this time.  
  
The End  
Okay, did that suck? Please be truthful. Flames are excepted. I may not like them, but I will look at them. Even though they'll probably go to my fire-hungry friend. Please review! And I spent a lot of time on this. So please be nice! And do you want a sequel? 


End file.
